A Wedding for WilSon
by WILLSONN LOVER
Summary: This is a story that Brandon Sufronko and I wrote together. He is a complete sweetheart and an awesome fan fic writer. You can follow him on twitter @brandonsufronko or he is on fan fiction as Brandon Sufronko as well... Hope everyone likes this story... if you follow either of us on Tumbler or Twitter Chances are you have already read this.. More coming though. it is not complete!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Wedding Planning

Sami was in a hurry, rushing up the walk to the Kiriakis mansion. She was late as usual, it seemed to be the story of her life lately. With the Kids to take care of, and this wedding to plan there did not seem to be enough hours in the day. The door opened before she could even ring the bell and she was greeted by Maggie and Adrienne. "Come on in Sami, let me take something." Adrienne took the books that she was clutching out of her hands, As Maggie led them out on the Veranda where there were countless other books strewn about.

"So Aunt Maggie, Adrienne, why don't you tell me what kind of ideas you both have and let's see where we are.

Adrienne spoke up first, "I talked to Sonny and Will last evening about the wedding and they both want to keep it small and hopefully be able to have it at The Horton Town Square, that is such a special place for your family and Sonny thought that Will may like to have the ceremony there." "Okay, but I don't see how that is going to work with our Family…we are a large group just on Will's side" Sami Objected.

"Well, the boys were thinking that they could have a large reception, I am not sure where they could have it that would hold so many people, but I am sure that we can find somewhere acceptable." "Oh, of course we can "Maggie said "we will use Chez Rouge!" "That's a wonderful idea, Maggie!" said Adrienne. Both women turned and looked at Sami expectantly. "Yes, that is a perfect idea, if we are positive that this is what Will and Sonny want."

"Good! Now that all of that is settled, let's get down to the important parts of this." Maggie said excitedly. "Sami, who do you have in mind to officiate the ceremony, Father Tobias?" "No not exactly, Sami said with a smile on her face, My brother Eric came and asked me for the honor of performing the ceremony, just this morning, that is actually why I was late, And I know that Will is going to be so excited about this!" "He was very worried that his Uncle would not accept him for the person that he is." "Oh that is really wonderful!" Adrienne said with tears brimming in her eyes.

(Cut Scene)

Will is sitting in the corner booth at Common Grounds. He is sipping his coffee and just watching his fiancé… but not for much longer, soon it will be husband, Will gets butterflies in his stomach at the thought of that word. He thinks to himself that he cannot believe just how lucky he is. He has to be the luckiest man on the planet right now. It is still hard to think back over the last couple of years and what all he has put Sonny through. Thank God that Sonny loves him as much as he does, anyone else probably would not have stuck around through it all… but the past is the past. And in just a few short weeks, Sonny will be his husband.

Will glanced up from his reveling to see Sonny staring at him across the room. He has that look in his eyes. The one that says I would rather be anywhere, alone with you, than in this crowded coffee shop right now. Will smiles at him and raises his eyebrows. Sonny saunters over to the table that Will is sitting at and sits down in the seat beside him. He leans in for a quick kiss but, Will has other ideas, he slides his hands up through Sonny's hair and pulls him closer. As he glides his tongue across Sonny's lips asking for entrance, which Sonny readily gives, he is reminded again how very much he loves this man and how positive he is that he wants to spend every moment, with him. As they break apart Sonny smiles at him and runs his thumb across Will's bottom lip. "What was that for?" he asked? "I just never want you to forget how much I need and Want you, Sonny I love you so much!"

A slow smile spreads across Sonny's face, he thinks to himself that surely there could not be any rational explanation as to why Will Horton fell in love with him. But he is sure glad that he did. Sure they had their share of ups and downs, Well more ups, than downs really…. But the truth is that he would rather face any challenge that may arise, rather than spend one day of his life without this man in front of him right now. The one that he loves with all of his heart, body, and soul.

"Will, I want to ask you something." He finally manages to get out, after pulling himself from his thoughts. "Anything… anything you want" Will sighed. "I want us to write our own Vows for our wedding" Sonny said. "Anything but that," Will suddenly replied, "come one babe, you know that I am not good with words and speeches." "You love me right?" Sonny asked. "Of course, you know I do." Will answered immediately. "Well then just talk about your love in your vows, come on I know you can do this and it would mean so much to me… I have so many things that I want to say to you, come on please!" Sonny turned the full force of his chocolate brown eye's on Will, and he was helpless to resist. "Okay babe, it obviously means so much to you and I would do anything to make you happy!" "This does mean a lot to me, Will Thank you!" Sonny breathed against Will's lips as he stole one more kiss before he had to get back to work.

(Cut Scene)

Back at the Kiriakis mansion, Sami is making notes on the multitude of lists that she has in front of her. She is pleasantly surprised that they have gotten most of the work done in just one afternoon. They have decided on the Tux style, color and even a designer. They have decided on a menu and Grandma Caroline has graciously agreed to help provide the food. Everything is coming together nicely.

"Has will decided on how he is going to include TJ in all of this?" Adrienne directed the question to Sami. "I am sure that they both want him to be involved in some way," "Yes of course, I think that since Eric is going to officiate the Ceremony, Will is going to be standing at the altar waiting for Sonny" " I was thinking that TJ can be a ring bearer for them, and since he is so little and a tiny bit bashful, it would probably be a good idea for him to walk down the aisle with Sonny." Sami finished in a rush, she always gets excited when talking about this wedding. She has never been more proud of her son. The other two ladies nodded their agreement.

"Adrienne, Has Sonny said anything to you about who is going to stand with him at the altar? I talked to Will and he said that Chad will stand with him." Adrienne and Maggie looked at each other across the table and smiled, "Sonny has chosen Abigail, since she was so instrumental in helping them work through some of their problems." "That is a wonderful choice, for both of them, I know Will is going to be so pleased that she is going to be standing up with them on their special day." Sami said. "Also it is perfect because Will made it plain that he did not want a lot of fuss over color schemes and such, so Chad and Abigail can coordinate with each other, and I am sure they will look amazing."

"Alright." Said Maggie, "I think that we have covered most everything that we can right now," We will have to meet again next week to make sure that everything is going according to plan. Sami was gathering up her books, and lists when Victor walked into the room, "This looks like a high-power strategy meeting, ladies" they laughed and Maggie said "Hello, darling" as she reached up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, We were just going over the details of the wedding, trying to make sure that we have everything covered. "Yes, well as many weddings as you all have planned, this should be a breeze." Maggie gave him a stern look and said "Victor Kiriakis you be nice, I mean that." "Of course dear, I was actually coming in to ask you ladies a question about the wedding." "I was thinking that Sonny is my grandson and I am quite fond of Will, I would like to offer to send them on a surprise honeymoon, if No one would object to that. It is the least that I can do." "Umm Victor, that is very nice of you, "Sami started, "Of Course no one will mind Victor," Adrienne interjected quickly. "That's settled then, I will go a make the necessary calls right now." Sami and Adrienne both turned their eyes to Maggie, who suddenly got very busy tiding up the table. "Wait a minute you knew about this didn't you?" Sami accused. "Yes, but I have been sworn to secrecy' and that is all I can say." Maggie said reluctantly.

Sami was still shaking her head in amazement as she climbed into her car. How could Maggie keep such a big secret from her. "Oh well, that is one less thing that I need to worry about right now. And I am sure if Maggie is involved it will be spectacular" Sami thought to herself.

(Cut Scene)

It is getting late and TJ is sleeping soundly in his bed. Tonight Sonny is working late at the coffee shop. Will is sitting on the couch with his head laid back against the cushions, eyes closed. He is thinking of the question that Sonny asked him earlier. "Writing my own vows, it should be easy right, a piece of cake, after all, I should just be able to write down what I feel… But, saying I love you just isn't going to be enough." Will thinks as he sighs out in frustration… "This is going to be harder than it sounds, Sonny is so good with words." Will is so deep in thought, that he never heard the door open or close. Sonny creeped up to the couch to make sure that Will hadn't fallen asleep there. He sat down on the couch beside him and Will felt a warm hand on his knee, sliding up his thigh. He slowly opened his eyes, and smiled a lazy smile. "Hi!" he breathed. "Hi yourself babe, what are thinking about in here all alone?" Sonny said as he smiled back at him. "Oh you know just normal everyday stuff, like how I am going to be mortified, at the wedding when you say your vows and they are all beautiful and elegant, and all I can think of to say is I love you!" Sonny laughed out loud and took Will's hand, "Baby I am going to be happy no matter what you say, because on that day you are going to be giving me the most precious gift that anyone has ever given me, You are giving me yourself for ever and always, and that is all I am ever going to want." "SEE, That right there is what I am talking about, you say the most beautiful things," Will said as the tears brimmed over and streamed down his face. "Will, I know you love me, I Don't need fancy words, or even a ring to tell me that, I feel it in every kiss, every touch." Sonny said quietly. "Okay, then I am not as good with words as you are, so you can consider this your warning, but I am good at some things, so why don't you let me show you, how very much I do love you." Sonny smiled and stood up, he held out his hand to Will, and said "I thought you would never ask!"

Will placed his hand in Sonny's and allowed him to pull him up from the couch, he moved in close to Sonny so that they were touching everywhere possible. He could feel the hard length of Sonny through the pants that he was wearing. He slid his arms around Sonny's shoulders and pulled him in for a Kiss, It started out slow and sweet, Will was taking his time exploring every corner of Sonny's mouth with his tongue, but when Sonny grinded himself again Will the kiss took on a more urgent nature. Suddenly Will was feeling urgent and wild. Will started to walk forward, forcing Sonny to back pedal toward the bedroom as they are walking Sonny is fidgeting with the hem of Will's tank top, he pulls back from Will's now bruising kiss, just long enough to get the shirt over his head. Then he crushes his lips back against Will's. He is running his hands over Will's muscled chest, playing with his nipples, running his fingers over his abdomen, teasing them around the waistband of Wills sleep pants. Will is now desperate for some skin to skin contact and working at the little buttons on Sonny's dress shirt just isn't working out for him. He grabs the shirt between the middle buttons and rips it, sending buttons flying in all directions. His sigh is audible as he finally feels Sonny's chest pressed against his own. They have finally reached the bedroom, Will is not sure how they got in the door and to the bed without breaking contact but he doesn't care, he pushes Sonny back onto the bed and climbs over the top of him. Will is kissing Sonny on the shoulder, the curve of his neck, his hands are roaming all over his chest, touching his face, grasping his shoulders. He pulls back to look at Sonny, take in the sight of the completely sexy man, that is somehow all his.

Sonny takes advantage of this moment and Flips Will over so that he can crawl over the top of Will. Will laughed, "I thought I was supposed to be showing you how much I love you?" "You are and you can," Sonny said by letting me have my way first." "It's my pleasure!" Will, said from his place beneath Sonny. "Yes it will be!" Sonny said with a mischievous gleam in his eye, "It most certainly will be!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**This Chapter is all written by Brandon! **_

"Wow Sonny, you never fail to impress me with your cooking skills. One day, I'm going to have to cook for you."

Sonny laughs. "You mean you'll call Chez Rouge?"

"Hey now, I can... Well, yeah, you're right. You of all people know my cooking skills are seriously lacking."

"You don't have to know how to cook. You've got a great personality, you're funny, and you're hot," says Sonny with a smile as he strokes the top of Will's hand.

"Well, good point. Now I see why you love me so much," Will laughingly states.

Sonny takes both of Will's hands. "You know, this is our last night together as an unwed couple. This time tomorrow, we'll be married! I thought this day would never come. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and TJ."

Sonny leans in for short, but sweet kiss.

"You know that you and Jackson are my world. Tomorrow is going to be one of the best day's of my life. But, tonight, is a different story."

With a frown on his face, Sonny replies, "I know, it's the first night we've been together that we will be separated and without our son."

"But the payoff with be oh so worth it. We know Jackson is well taken care of with my Aunt Jenn."

"Which means, _*Sonny stands up from the table*_ we have the place to ourselves one last time," Will gets up and Sonny takes his hand and leads him to their bed.

They lay down on the bed. Will cupping Sonny's face as he kisses those soft lips. Sonny's hands running up and down Will's biceps.

Will unbutton's Sonny's shirt. Sonny rips off Will's tee.

"Alright guys, time too... Aww! Look at you 2 cuties!"

"Abby, umm..., a little early, aren't you?" Will asks as he scurries to put his shirt on.

"Look's like the guys were just trying have a little fun before their big day tomorrow. I told you we came too early," Chad jokingly interjects.

"Well, you guys said 8 and it's... 7:59."

"See, they had another minute and you ruined it, way to go Abigail," says Chad with joking nudge to Abby.

Will and Sonny both get their shirt's on.

"You ready Sonny? Have a crazy night planned! I hired strippers and..." Chad couldn't finish the sentence without busting out in laughter.

"Sorry Will, just a joke, no strippers, I promise," says Chad with a wink to Will.

"Just so you know Sonny, if there were strippers, just remember... throw 'em an extra buck for me."

All four let out a hearty laugh.

"You're so cute when you're sarcastic." Sonny says before a kiss on the cheek to Will.

With a smile, Abby says, "Alright boys, time to separate for the night."

Sonny takes Will's hands, looks into Will's eyes... "Will, I know it's going to feel like a long time, but, remember, this time tomorrow, we will be husbands. Be good tonight, and get some sleep! Don't stress! I love you so much."

Sonny cusps Will's faces as he kisses Will's pouty lips.

With tears in his eyes, "I love you Sonny. I know this shouldn't be hard but it's the first time we've been apart since we've been together. Tomorrow, is our day. And I can't wait."

Abby has tears streaming down her eyes as Chad puts his arm around her.

"Alright Chad, I'm ready. Lets get going."

"As Sonny and Chad leave, Abby stays behind with a anxious/nervous/excited Will.

"Just so you know, I REALLY don't have any thing planned. I hope I didn't get you too excited when I said there were strippers. But, if you wanna go to The Spot..."

Sonny laughs.

"Nah, I was hoping that we could just head to..."

Before Sonny could finish, Chad said, "The mansion?"

"Yes, actually. How'd you know?"

"Well, I know you well, I thought you'd like to spend some time talking with your dad so I made sure he was home and he's there waiting on you."

"You're serious, Chad? There actually is something I want to talk with him about. But what are you going to do?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm actually heading over to watch Theo as Kayla and Abe go out for the night."

Chad drops Sonny off at the mansion.

He opens the door and walks in the living room.

"Sonny!" Justin excitingly says.

Sonny gives his dad a hug.

"So, how are you feeling? Nervous? Excited? Scared?"

"I'm just excited! Not all that excited about spending that night away from Will and our son but we'll all be together, as a family, soon enough."

Nothing could wipe the smile off his face.

"Even though it's been a while, every time you talk about Will, you get this smile like I've never seen. It's obvious your chose the right man! And, that your mother was wrong in the beginning."

They share a laugh.

"From the first time we kissed, I just knew, I had this feeling, that we'd spend the rest of our lives together. Wasn't planning on having a kid so soon, but hey, things happen."

"So, Sonny, I hear you convinced Will to write your own vows!"

With a smile, Sonny replied, "I did! It wasn't easy to convince him. But I used my charm. Which works every time."

"And, how are yours coming along?"

"Well, pretty well considering they are already done." Sonny replied with a jolt of excitement! "I just laid out all my feelings I've ever felt for him. It came straight from the heart."

"Well, you've always had a way with words Sonny so I'm sure Will will appreciate everything you have to say."

"Speaking of Will, I wonder how he is doing on his vow writing?" Sonny asked aloud.

"Okay Abby, I'm actually glad you stayed with me because I am panicking a little and I'm hoping you can help me."

"Will, don't be so nervous, you're not going to trip and fall walking down the aisle."

"Ahaha, very funny cuz. No, I'm talking about the vows. I'm having some troubling on what to say."

"Oh, Adrienne told me you boys were writing your own vows. That is just the cutest thing ever. Like, you 2 couldn't be any cuter! Why are you having trouble though?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not that great at talking about my feelings. I can show them, but talking about them is a whole other ballgame. I love Sonny, but putting how much I love him into words... Not that simple."

Abby just looking at Will with tears in her eyes.

After composing herself while Will was laughing at her, Abby replied, "Well, I'm not going to write your vows for you because I'm not the one in love with and marrying Sonny. But, I could give you a little guidance. Think about your relationship. From the beginning. All the times Sonny was there for you. This includes before you were a couple. Think about how he makes you feels when you see him. Think about ..."

Will cut Abby off and said...

"I think I know exactly what I need to say, Abby. Thank you! What would I do without you?"

"You'd be lost without my guidance, Will." Abby said with a smirk. "And don't mess up your vows, they're too important to mess up. I know you won't, I'm just saying."

With a confused look, Will says, "Umm... Thanks?"

"Ah, Will, you know I love you, I'm just messing with you. You are going to be JUST fine. You're going to look amazing and you're going to be amazing! It is going to be one of the best days of your life! Your whole family loves you and couldn't be any more proud!"

With watery eyes, Will gave his cousin a hug.

"Now, I have to go, and get all rested and prepped for the big day. But, if you need anything tonight or in the morning, don't hesitate to call me. And I'll see what I can do."

"I can't thank you enough Abby. Give Jackson a hug and a kiss for me and please thank Aunt Jenn again for taking care of him."

"Will, we will always be here for you and TJ and Sonny. Now, you get some rest. It's a big day tomorrow!"

It's 6AM and Sonny awakes at the Kiriakis mansion. All alone in his bed. At first, as he sat up in his black tank top, he was a little upset but he soon thought about what is to come and he thought to himself...

"I'm about to marry the love of my life. Will, TJ, and I are going to be a family. I'm the luckiest man on the face of the earth."

Sonny hopped out of bed to get a shower and ready himself for this glorious day.

Meanwhile, Will awakes to his alarm at 6:30 in he and Sonny's apartment. All alone.

Will slept on Sonny's side of the bed last night and wore a pair of Sonny's sweats to feel close to him.

Will said aloud to himself, "Today is the big day, I'm getting married. To Sonny Kiriakis. The only person that can make me happy. I cannot wait to call him my husband. Let this day begin!"

Will undressed himself and and gets in the shower as he thinks about how his life is about to change... for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

Sami bustled around Horton town square bossing anyone that would l listen. She is straightening sashes and Chair covers that have been brought in especially for the wedding. The florist is busy making the last minute changes that she has requested. Will and Sonny had both insisted that they did not want a huge deal made of flowers and decorations, so Sami was really hoping that she did enough, but not too much. For flowers Sami, Adrienne, and Maggie had decided to keep it simple with white roses.

They were just getting ready to lay the aisle runner as EJ walked into the square, he stood back for a moment or two watching her flit around like a hummingbird. "Samantha, sweetheart take a breath, look at this place it is gorgeous! William is going to love it!" "Besides he will only have eyes for Sonny today!" he said.

"I just want to make sure that everything is perfect!" Sami said. "And it is!" EJ declared. "Now you have just two hours to get ready yourself, so let's get you home." EJ insisted, tugging her along.

Sami turned and gave one last glance around the square, and then allowed herself to be led out.

Across town Adrienne and Maggie were managing the preparations for the reception. Maggie was in the kitchen consulting with the chef making sure that he knew how important this evening is and also going over the menu one last time. Also she instructed them to send someone over to the Brady pub to pick up anything that Caroline wanted to send over since she was preparing some of the dishes as well.

In the dining area Adrienne was going over the table and seating arrangements with the hostess, who was responsible for getting it all set up. The tables were all to be draped in alternating Royal Blue and Black table cloths, with opposite colored napkins. Centerpieces were the same simple design of White Rose boquets that were being utilized at the ceremony.

Other than a few other decorations of candles and the only other thing was the giant wedding cake that Abigail had insisted that they would adore. Adrienne hoped that she was right.

Maggie come out of the kitchen into the dining area, "Well Adrienne, it looks like everything is under control here, we should get back to the mansion and change, It will be time before we know it!"

"Yes, let's go." Adrienne agreed,

"Will, come on! You don't want to be late for your own wedding do you, get a move on!" Abigail called from the door of the apartment. "Will, I mean it! Your hair looks amazing! Now let's go!" she called again, while laughing at him.

"Alright I'm coming," Will said. "I just want to look my best today!" "So, what do you think he said as he turned a circle in front of her. "Will, you look amazing and happy, you are positively glowing!" Abigail said with tears forming in her eyes! She blinked them back, and gave him a quick hug before she ushered him out the door.

"Sonny, come on man, we have to get over to the square!" Chad said impatiently. "I know," Sonny said with a smile, "I am ready! I want to see Will!"

"And you will, at the alter, and not before!" Chad said sternly, Clapping his hand on Sonny's shoulder.

They headed to the door and just as they were about to exit Maggie and Adrienne breezed in.

"Are you two off to the square already?" Maggie asked.

"Yes Ma'am! I am in a little bit of a hurry to get there," Sonny admitted.

"I am so proud of you Sonny," Adrienne said as she pulled him into a hug! "Today as always, I love you so much!" She pulled away with tears in her eyes and dashed up the stairs without another word.

An hour later Sonny is in the little vestibule outside the square that is being used for a holding room for him and T.J. while they are waiting for the ceremony to start. Sonny sat down and pulled TJ onto his lap. "Today is a very important day for your daddies!" he said. "Today is the day that we are officially going to be a family!"

"What do you think about that?" He asked TJ as he held him close. TJ put his arms around Sonny's neck and gave him a hug. "I love you!" He said simply, but it was all that Sonny needed to hear. He hugged him tighter to his chest and let the tears spill over. Today all of his dreams are coming true.

Will looked around the square at all the seats that were starting to fill up, almost all of their friends and family are there already. He see's Carrie and Austin and Melanie in the back, and gives them a little wave. Will looked down at his watch…. About 15 more minutes till he made the biggest commitment of his life. Wow, he thought. He saw Chad escorting Abigail to the back where she was supposed to meet Sonny.

"Nervous?" Father Eric said as he patted Will on the back. "You look like it!" he observed.

"Oh yeah, I am" He said to his uncle. "I am totally nervous that I am going to forget everything I want to say to Sonny today." He sighed.

"Well Will if that happens, my best advice is to speak from the heart, anyone can look at the two of you and see that you are in love." Father Eric said "And I want you to know that I could not be any prouder to be performing this ceremony today. I Love you!"

"Thank you, Uncle Eric, I love you too!" Will said as he gave him a brief hug. When he pulled back there were tears evident in his eyes.

Chad approached the two of them, "Alright Will, you ready to get married?" "It's time!"

The three men took their place at the front of the assembly.

Will stood there with his hands clasped together in front of him, while Chad stood just behind him, as his best man.

A quiet settled over the crowd of friends and family, as soon as the first few chords of the music was heard.

Will said a silent prayer, to not let him mess up and took a deep breath.

Abigail appeared at the end of the aisle wearing her long flowing royal blue dress that she had picked out for this special day, matching Chad perfectly with his black tux with Royal Blue vest.

She walked slowly down the aisle and took her place on the side that Sonny would be standing in just a couple minutes.

The music took on another instrumental tone, that drew Will's eyes to the back again, that is when he saw Sonny standing there, holding their Son's hand.

It was all Will could do to stay in his spot, and not sprint down the aisle like he wanted to. Sonny was absolutely gorgeous in that Tux. But more than that Will was more certain than ever that he is finally right where he is supposed to be!

Sonny and TJ walked down the aisle towards Will, once they got to them. Sonny turned to Abigail and released TJ's hand into hers. Then he turned to face the love of his life.

He held his hands out palm up, and Will placed his hands in Sonny's, and they gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, but could only have been a minute or two.

"Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today to Witness the Marriage of Sonny Jackson Kiriakis and William Robert Horton. Today they embark on a brand new journey. They have found a rare and special gift that only comes along once in a life time. I am very pleased of having the honor of blessing this union.

"First we will dispense with formalities, Is there anyone in attendance here today that has any reason why this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop for a moment, and then the ceremony continued.

I would like to read an exerpt from the Bible and then Sonny and Will have written their own vows that they would like to share with us today.

"Love is patient and kind, it is not jealous, boastful, or conceited. It is not resentful and does not take offense, Love does not demand its own way, but rejoices in the truth. Love never quits, and never fails, never loses faith, love endures whatever comes. "

"I chose to read this today because this couple inparticular reminds me of a true story of Love, and commitment. There have been obstacles thrown their way, and adversities to overcome, and they have done so effortlessly. "

Chad pulled the rings out of his pocket and handed them down to TJ. Who smiled up at him and gave a thumbs up, indicating that he knew what to do.

"Sonny, I believe you were going to go first!"

Sonny squeezed Will's hand and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Before I came to Salem, I had a good life, and I would have considered myself happy, had anyone asked. I did not realize before that day that something was missing from my life, but I knew it the very first moment that I looked into your eyes. From that instant, I couldn't imagine my future and my life without you in it. I wasn't sure that I was ever going to be able to share my feelings and my life with you. I will never be able to tell you how incredibly happy you make me. You complete me in ways that surprise and amaze me every day. William Robert Horton, I promise to love you, honor you, cherish you, to put your every happiness above my own. I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love another person. I am honored and proud to give you this ring as a token of my pledge of everlasting love and devotion. "

Sonny finished with his voice straining, trying not to crack from the emotions, that were trying to completely engulf him. He took the ring that TJ held out so proudly and slipped it on Wills finger.

Will did his best to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill over. "Wow" He said. Which drew a little chuckle from some of his family members.

"Okay," Will said as he took a deep breath.

"When we met, my life was a mess. I was confused, and scared. But you didn't run away. You were the one constant support in my life. You were there for me from the beginning. You dealt with my anger, my bitterness, and my sadness. If it wasn't for you, I don't know how long it would have taken me to accept myself for who I am. No matter what I did, or what I asked, you were there. Your support was everything to me and I will never forget that. We started out as friends, but we became more. Until I found you I didn't know what true love was. I will never forget the day that you told me you loved me. You're the only one who has ever made me truly happy, the only person I have ever loved. Sonny Jackson Kiriakis I promise to love, honor, and cherish you every day for the rest of our lives. You changed my life for the better and I cannot thank you enough for that. You and our son are everything to me. I am honored and proud to give you this ring as a token of my pledge of everlasting love and devotion.

Sonny leaned his head back a little and took a deep breath as Will took the ring that TJ was handing to him with a huge smile on his face. As he slipped the ring onto Sonny's finger he whispered "I love you!"

Father Eric gave them just a couple minutes of silence to compose themselves as he looked out among the proud faces of this co joined family. As one might imagine Sami, Maggie, Adrienne, and even Kate were all crying tears of joy. Lucas and Justin beaming with pride. But probably the most surprising reaction of all was Will and Sonny's friend Tad who had snuck in after the ceremony had began and sat in the very back chair, he had tears shining on his face as well. It was really a blessing to see so much joy and devotion here.

"As we have witnessed here today in front of God and all of the witnesses present, Sonny and Will have pledged their lifelong commitment, love and devotion to one another. What God has joined together, let no man tear asunder"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mr. Horton Kiriakis!

Will and Sonny looked into each others eyes. Suddenly Sonny grabbed the lapels of Will's Tuxedo and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Cheers and cat calls erupted out behind them.

After what seemed like a very long time, Sonny backed up a small step and looked at Father Eric sheepishly, "Sorry Father, I was supposed to wait for you to give instructions for that, wasn't I?"

"It's okay, Sonny!" Looks like you had perfect timing!

Will bent down and picked up TJ who was clapping and cheering with everyone else. "Daddy, I love you. He said softly. Will squeezed him tight and threw an arm around Sonny, pulling him in for the first official family hug!

"My two best men!" He said holding them tight.


	4. Chapter 4

A wedding for Wilson Part 4: The Reception

The newlyweds entered Chez Rouge amid a thunderous applause. They paused just inside the door taking in the scene before them. Chez Rouge was decorated so beautifully, the lights dimmed and candle light glowing from tables around the room. The Royal blue and Black color scheme that Abigail had to have a hand in was amazing. The monster sized cake that was dominating once corner of the room. And the food tables stationed all around the room. The middle tables had been removed to make room for a dance floor, and soft music was playing in the background.

But what caused both men to stop and gaze in amazement, was the sight of all of their friends and loved ones with genuine smiles on their faces, some with tears in their eyes. The sheer fact that they have all assembled here together to celebrate this special day was overwhelming.

Abigail spotted them entering the room and hurried to grab the microphone from the stand.

"Everyone I give you my Mr. and Mr. Horton-Kiriakis " she said

Will and Sonny walked into the center of the room, and were almost immediately surrounded by well wishers.

Carrie and Austin were among the first to get to the couple. She threw her arms around Will and hugged him close. "It's so wonderful to see you so happy Will." She kissed his cheek and moved to Sonny, she wrapped her arms around Sonny as well, "Thank you so much for making him so happy, and please take care of him." Carrie pulled back and looked at Sonny. "I promise" he said, "Will and TJ are my whole life!" Austin Followed closely behind her and Just shook hands with each of them. Offering his own congratulations.

Following pretty close on Austin's heels was Wills Friend "T". He began to speak, keeping his eyes on the floor. "Hey guys, I just want to say how beautiful the ceremony was, and how sorry I am for any grief I gave you in the beginning. Anyone could take a lesson from the two of you about the true meaning of love." He finished softly and raised his eyes to look at them both.

Will and Sonny both realized that it took a lot of courage for "T" to say those words to them, not that things had been bad lately but there was a time when He wasn't so accepting of Will and Sonny and their choices. They looked at each other and Will raised his eyebrow at Sonny, who took his cue. They advanced on "T" who was completely unsuspecting, as he was enveloped in a group hug.

"Guys….. Cut that out" He said as he laughed. Will and Sonny backed off and Will said seriously thank you for that. It means a lot to us. "T" nodded and hurried off, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes.

There were many more people who wanted to offer their words of encouragement. It all became a blur after a while.

After the newly married couple had been trapped in almost the same spot for an hour, Chad decided to take charge of the situation as he cut through the crowd and announced to the couple that it was time for them to have a seat, and maybe eat a little.

They made their way to their seats where there were already platters with samples of all of the foods, and small plates for them to choose what they want.

They began to snack on the food and talk quietly with Lucas, Sami, EJ, Adrienne, and Justin, who were seated at their table. It wasn't long before Jennifer walked over to the table with TJ.

"TJ, wants to eat with his daddies, before we head out." She said.

Sonny lifted TJ and sat him on his knee closest to Will. "Your daddies are so proud of you today, buddy" Will said as he put an arm around TJ's shoulder. "Absolutely!" agreed Sonny.

Soon their attention was captured by Chad and Abigail who were playfully wrestling over the microphone in the center of the dance floor.

Chad was finally victorious in snagging it and he held it over his head until Abigail give up and crossed her arms in defeat…

"Someone forgot to tell Abigail that it's the best MAN that is supposed to give the toast" he said, causing laughter to ripple through the room.

Maggie who was standing off to the side signaled the waiters to start passing out the champagne.

As the waiter approached to start with Chad and Abigail, Chad was momentarily distracted and Abigail used this distraction to grab the microphone out of his hand, and dance off to the sidelines.

"Well that may be true, it may be the Best Man's responsibility to give the toast, but we all know Chad is never prepared… so I am willing to rescue him here.

"Will and Sonny, You have been through so much, and come so far, You are a shining example of true love. My hope is that everyone is lucky enough to experience what you have at least once in their lives." She stopped and wiped the tears off of her face.

Chad came over and plucked the microphone right out of her hands, causing her to turn around and give him a playful slap. Causing more laughter to erupt around the room.

"Come on Abigail… Cut it out.. I really want to say that Will and Sonny are two of my closest friends, and that they belong together more than any other couple I have ever seen." "Guys I know I speak for everyone in the room when I say that we wish you many, many long happy years together and nothing but the best."

Everyone clinked their glasses together and sipped the champagne in honor of the couple.

Then Chad said "I think it's about time that we get them up here for their first dance as a married couple."

Sonny stood and offered his hand to Will who took it readily. Sonny led Will out onto the dance floor as the opening strands of _To Make You Feel My Love" _began to pour from the speakers.

He pulled Will in close to him and wrapped his arms securely around his waist, Will looped his arms around Sonny's neck. Usually he would lay his head on Sonny's shoulder and enjoy the closeness of their bodies, but this was different. This was the first dance they were sharing as husbands. Will wants see Sonny's face the expression in his eyes and to commit every word of this song to memory.

"_I know you haven't made your mind up yet?" _ Will raised his eyebrow, and Sonny chuckled, "Well, babe I hope you have by now… it's a little late if you haven't.

Will responded by leaning in and brushing his lips again Sonny's.

"_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong."_ "There's no doubt in mine either , Sonny wherever you are, is where I belong, I love you so much." He ran his hands into the back of Sonny's hair and pulled him to him. Kissing him with all the emotion that he was feeling in the moment.

When they finally Broke apart, they heard the whistles and shouts of "save that for later" from various people around the room.

Then Sami and Adrienne walked out onto the dance floor , to have the mother and son dances. Each one taking the brief time to express to thier sons how proud and happy that they are on this special day.

Maggie announced right after the mother and son dance, that it was time for the cake cutting. And Will and Sonny were ushered to the corner of the room and presented with a knife. Where they posed for pictures and then cut the cake. Each feeding the other a small bite.

While Will was erring on the side of best behavior and gave Sonny a small bite very carefully, but Sonny was having none of it, and smeared the cake across Wills mouth. Then before Will had a chance to complain he brought their faces together and proceeded to lick and suck the smeared icing from Wills lips. Will gave up with a groan and pulled him closer, opening his mouth and allowing him to sweep his tongue inside. The icing mixed with the taste of Sonny was almost intoxicating to Will.

When Sonny felt Wills hands slide out of his hair and slide between their bodies, he know exactly what Will has on his mind, With great effort he manages to pull back from him and put some space in between them before Will gets to the buttons on his shirt.

Will smiles sheepishly as he looks at Sonny, "Guess I got carried away." Sonny grinned, " You aren't the only one." He said softly.

Meanwhile Maggie had taken over cutting the cake and handed each of them a small plate and pointed them towards their chairs.

As the waiter came and served the cake, Maggie nodded to Victor and he made his way to the center of the room, where he was handed the microphone so that he could address the couple.

"Sonny and Will, I know that you two love each other very much, it is evident in every move that you make, in every look, in the way that no matter where you are in a room, and what separates you two, you always seem to gravitate towards each other. That is a once in a lifetime love, and I am very happy that you have found each other." "Now with that being said you know I am not much for syrupy speeches so I must confess that was mostly Maggie's doing."

"We wanted to do something special for the two of you, so we have planned your honeymoon for you, all expenses paid, all travel plans taken care of, all bags packed. All you have to do is get in the Limo that is waiting outside... and off you go." "Sonny, I am proud of you… and I always will be!"

Sonny got up and came to the center of the room, Victor stuck out his hand and Sonny took it and pulled him in for a hug. Will was right behind him to offer a hug of his own and very sincere thank you.

Jennifer escorted TJ over to them and then backed off to give them a few minutes alone with their son. They took a few minutes to talk to him as every one made their way outside.

"TJ, we love you very much, and you are going to have an amazing time with Abigail, and Chad, and Aunt Jennifer this week." Will said giving him a hug. "And we are gonna miss you soo much, but we will be home before you know it." Sonny said crushing the little boy to his chest. TJ backed up and ran over to Abigail, grabbing her hand.

Will and Sonny looked at each other and clasp their hands together. As they exited the door and got pelted with bird seed and felt all the love surrounding them. They ran together to the Limousine, the driver had the door open and they jumped in. Ready to be on their way!


	5. Chapter 5

A Wedding for Wilson: The Honeymoon

Sonny and Will climbed into the back of the plush limo that Victor had insisted they use to get to their departing location. Neither really had a clue where they were going, and as long as they were going there together neither of them really cared. Apparently with a little help from Maggie, Victor had planned this whole thing himself, so it was sure to be interesting at the very least.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Will grabbed Sonny's tie and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss… As he pulled back he smiled, "Seems like I have been waiting forever to do that!" Sonny grinned back at him, "I have been waiting for you to do that too!"

Sonny leaned closer to Will again and ran his tongue over the seam of Will's lips, encouraging him to continue the kiss. Will's hands slid up into Sonny's hair as he ravaged Sonny's mouth. Their tongues fight, dueling together in a mad dance. There was a moan of protest, when Sonny wrenched his lips away from Will's. But then Sonny's mouth was on his neck, sucking gently and offering a small nip here and there. Will's hands stole between their bodies as he worked frantically trying to get his own tie, loose enough to get at the button underneath. He wanted to give Sonny better access to him. Really truth be known he wanted these damn clothes off and Sonny's mouth on him everywhere.

"Wonder….. how…. much …. time….. we have…..before.." Will finally managed to get out. He was overcome by the sensations of Sonny's lips on his neck, Kissing, Licking, nipping… of Sonny's hands roaming his body, Running along his thighs, teasing along his stomach, barely grazing over him, Will is sure that it really wouldn't take that much to get him to the point of no return.. For some reason, all of his feelings and emotions are running rampant in his mind and everywhere that Sonny touched him, Will feels like he was on fire.

"Probably not long enough," Sonny ground out between the kisses he was lavishing on Will's neck. But his hands were there anyway, brushing Will's to the side as he deftly pulled the tie loose, and undone that top button. Pressing a kiss there and dipping his tongue in the hollow of his throat, he moved on down to the next few buttons.

Finally Sonny had Will's shirt unbuttoned he let his fingers dance over Will's chest, fingering his nipples and massaging his shoulders. Sonny moved over and straddled Will in the seat, Will let out an audible sigh, and groaned "I want you so much right now!"

Will's fingers went to work on the buttons on Sonny's shirt. Sonny had captured Will's mouth in another searing hot kiss, and Sonny rubbed himself again Will, just trying to get some kind of relief. The pressure was building, and the only thing that kept running through his mind was that he wanted…. No he needed to be inside of Will right now. He doesn't feel like he can wait another minute.

He pulled himself up off of Will, mid kiss, confusing him. Sonny pulled Will around, giving him a gentle push backwards on to the seat, while struggling to pull his wallet from his pocket, they are both clumsy in their haste to get to one another. "Pants, Will, can you?" Sonny breathed out as he finally wrenched his wallet free and flipped it open, to pull the condom out. Then Sonny quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants discarding them. Will followed Sonny's direction and quickly undid the button and zipper to his pants, raising his hips and pushing them underwear and all down over his hips and kicking them off of his ankles.

"Will, are you ready?, I can't wait…" Sonny managed to get out and Will looked into his eyes and nodded his head, and took possession of Sonny's mouth, kissing him wildly as he felt Sonny's invasion. Once he was inside of Will he stilled for a moment trying to give time for him to adjust, but Will immediately started rolling his hips trying to take control of the tempo. He seemed content to take it slow at the moment.

Sonny let out a loud breath in frustration. He put his hands on Will's hips, holding him, moving with him. His fingers were biting into Will's skin. After a few moments it was apparent that Will was no longer interested in that slow teasing tempo. He had his hands on Sonny's shoulders, head thrown back in abandon, his teeth sank down into his bottom lip. Sonny could tell that he had his jaw locked in an effort to be quiet.

Sonny was getting swept along in a tide of pleasure, but for one brief moment as he watched Will lost in the moment of passion, he knew that Will…. Like this…. Is the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. The best thing about today is that from this day forward Will belongs to him.

"Oh…. MY….. GODDDDD! Baby…" Sonny grunted out, he reached between their bodies and took Will's shaft in his hand, as he worked his magic on Will, he could feel Will's fingers digging into his shoulders. If he wasn't lost in so many sensations, it would probably be painful, but Sonny doesn't notice he is too busy trying to control himself, to hold back his climax to make sure that Will is right there with him.

Sonny feels Will's muscles tensing around him, milking his orgasm from him, "Damn it Will!" Sonny bit out… All Will could muster in response was a groan, but he was moving even faster if that was possible. Sonny was meeting him thrust for thrust while his fist pumped up and down Will's length.

"Sonny, I… oooohh" Will sighed as he felt his release take over, his whole body shaking with the force of it, Satisfied now Sonny let himself follow Will over the edge.

Will relaxed his grip on Sonny's shoulders lost in the sensations coursing through his body. He felt Sonny relax into him, and he pressed his forehead against Will's! They lay like that for a few moments waiting for their breathing to return to normal. "That was amazing!" Sonny whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Ummm, yeah, it was" Will said as he wrapped his arms around Sonny giving him a quick hug!

The intercom buzzed and the chauffer came on "Excuse me, Just letting you know that we will be arriving at our destination in about 10 minutes and we are right on schedule. The intercom buzzed off and Will and Sonny grinned at each other.

Sonny scrambled off of Will, taking note of the mess that they had made. They cleaned up as best as they could, quickly getting their pants back on. Sonny picked up Will's tie and slipped it into his pocket.

Just a few seconds later the Limo rolled to a stop, and after another moment, the chauffer was there opening the door to allow Sonny and Will to step out onto the tarmac at the airport. They glanced up to see Victor's private plane waiting there to take them on this mystery trip, a trip by the way that they were not even allowed to pack their own bags for. Abigail and Chad had packed all the necessities for them, although Sonny had managed to convince Chad to sneak a small bag into his suitcase.

The driver opened the trunk and sat their suitcase out of the limo and then gathered them up and carried them on the plane. Sonny looked at Will and shrugged, then grabbed his hand and tugged him along. They boarded the plane and looked around taking it all in.

There was a table set up with candles and roses, with two place settings, soft music playing in the back ground. There was a bottle of champagne chilling at the side of the table.

"I will be serving your dinner shortly, if you want to help yourself to some champagne or if you would like I can bring some wine," she said looking at them expectantly. Both boys shook their heads and she hurried off.

Sonny was still holding Wills hand, he pulled him over to the couch and they sat down facing each other. "This is nice," Will said as he gestured to the table. "Yep, I think Maggie must have had a hand in this too," Sonny laughed.

"I love you, Sonny!" Will said as he toyed with Sonny's fingers. He looked him in the eyes and saw the same sentiment radiating back at himself, leaning forward he brushed what was supposed to be a quick kiss on Sonny's lips.

Sonny had other idea's he grabbed the front of Will's shirt and held him close as he began to kiss him in earnest. Both of them were still keyed up from their romp in the Limousine. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Will was fumbling with the buttons of Sonny's shirt, trying to get them undone one handed, as the other hand rubbed him through his pants.

"Ahem, Mr. Kiriakis! Sorry to bother you." The pilot said. Will and Sony broke apart and looked up. "Oh, sorry… and it is Horton Kiriakis now!" Sonny said as he squeezed Wills hand.

"Yes sir, just wanted to let you know that we will be taking off in just a couple minutes, and the flight will likely take about 3 hours. "

"Alright," Sonny said. "Where are we headed anyway?"

"I'm sorry, sir I am not at liberty to say just yet, but when we land I will be more than happy to provide you with further details." He said as he turned to go back to the cock pit.

Sonny and Will looked at each other, and Will raised his eyebrows, "HMMM, three hours! WOW!" "Ummhmm" Sonny said as he pulled Will to him for another kiss. Will's hands went automatically around Sonny holding him as close as possible.

Sonny and Will were completely wrapped up in each other and time stood still for them, they spent countless time lost in slow languid kisses, content to explore, taste, and tease each other.

Sonny pulled back from Will and slid his lips to Wills ear. He ran his tongue around the shell of Wills ear, which earned him a shudder, and a groan. "Will, I…please….. I need….." Sonny whispered as he slowly started to unbutton Will's shirt again. "I know….. Sonny,…..me too" Will's hands were on Sonny's pants unbuttoning and unzipping them impatiently shoving the material out of his way. He wrapped his hand around Sonny feeling the hard length of him sheathed in crushed velvet beneath his fingers. Sonnys breath hissed out in his ear as he ran his hand up Wills back and twisted his fingers into his hair.

Will slid from the couch and moved in front of Sonny, pulling him around so that he was in between Sonny's knees. Will looked up at Sonny, holding him captive with him eyes as he deliberately licked his lips and lowered his head. He wrapped his hand around the base and his tongue darted out and tasted the moisture that had beaded on the head of Sonny's cock. "Mmmmm" He murmured before he took him fully in his mouth and swirled his tongue around him. Sonny's hips bucked up off of the couch, as his hand fisted in Will's hair, "F**K… Will…." Sonny panted. He couldn't keep his hips still, his hand in Will's hair guiding him, directing his movements. Not because he needed any direction, his tongue was doing things that was making it very hard for Sonny to maintain any control at all.

Sonny was so close to that edge, so close to the point of no return, he pulled back on Will's hair in an effort to warn him, that he was losing control, giving Will the chance to pull away, to finish this another way. Sonny looked into Will's eyes and saw the slight shake of his head as he applied the tiniest amount of added suction, that drove Sonny over the edge, he spilled his seed, and watched, completely enthralled as Will swallowed his essence. Will pulled away with one final lick all the way up the length of him, and then he pulled himself back up on the couch. He reached over and helped Sonny to get his clothes readjusted.

He took Sonny's mouth in a hot kiss as he buttoned the few buttons on his shirt that Sonny had managed to unfasten. Sonny however was starting from the bottom unbuttoning again. "Will, What are you doing?" I wasn't… you distracted me….. not that I am complaining…" Sonny rambled.

Will smiled at him, "It's okay Sonny, I'm good….. for now!" he whispered.

Sonny ran a finger around his lips, and grinned… "I love you William Horton Kiriakis!" He said, leaning in to graze his lips across his husbands.

"Oops! Sorry!" The stewardess said as she entered," Sorry…I was just going to see if you are ready for me to serve your dinner."

"Yes! Please, I am starving!" Will said as he stood up and rubbed his hands together.

A short while later, the plane had landed, Sonny and Will exited the plane to see a beautiful tropical paradise before them.

"WOW!" Will said, as he looked around. Sonny rubbed his shoulders from behind. "Looks like we are going to have an amazing time babe!" He said to Will

"Yeah, No kidding!" Will said.

The pilot then explained to Sonny and Will that they were the only people that would be on the island. There was a boat here that would get them over to mainland, in about 3 hours time if needed. There were plenty of supplies, and a satellite phone packed in the luggage in case of an emergency. He also explained to them that he would be back in five days to get them. Then after wishing them a wonderful time, the pilot boarded the plane again. Both men watched as the plane took off and was gone in just a few moments.

Then they turned around to see the beautiful bungalow behind them that was all lit up. They each grabbed a bag and started toward the house. Once they were inside Will wondered around taking it all in. Will had never been in a more beautiful place. He opened a door off of the living area that was presumably the bedroom, well one of them anyway, Sonny came up behind him and circled Wills waist with his arms, pulling Will securely back against his chest. "Wow, Nice!" he said as he took in the site of a massive king sized bed, in the center of the room, the extra large Jacuzzi and the bank of floor to ceiling windows that ran the whole width of the room, and offered a view right out onto the beach.

Will leaned his head back onto Sonny's shoulder, "I am never going to want to leave that bed!" He said softly. Sonny gave him a gentle squeeze, "Well, We have a week!"

Several hours later, Sonny is lying quietly in the bed, listening to the waves crash again the shore outside, Wills head is pillowed on his chest, he has an arm thrown across his waist and their legs are all tangled together. Sonny has his arms behind his head, and He knows that Will is asleep by the sound of his rhythmic breathing.

Even as content as he is right now, in this moment, Sonny can't sleep! His heart feels as if it may burst. The feelings that are crowding in on him are so overwhelming! The images of his favorite moments from the last twenty four hours play through his mind like a slide show.

The moment when Father Eric announced them as a married couple, their first dance together, all the wonderful moments from the reception, The limo ride, followed by the plane trip, and then the last hour or so before Will had fallen into the deep relaxed slumber that he is in now. They had spent that time making love, as if it were the first time. Sonny closes his eyes and finally drifts off to sleep.

"Man, it doesn't feel like we have been here three days already!" Sonny said as he and Will walked out of the ocean, going to rest on the blanket that Sonny had spread out earlier.

Sonny laid down on his back and Will lay down beside him and propped himself up on his elbow. Staring down at Sonny he smiled, "If only we had brought TJ we would never have to leave here, I really love it here! Having you all to myself has been the best!" Will said.

Sonny reached over and pulled Will's face down to his and pressed a kiss to his lips again Will's. "Mmmmm Will moaned!" as he kissed him back, his tongue darting out to trace Sonny's lips.

Will pulled back a little, with a devilish look in his eyes. He reached into the bag that was lying beside them and pulled out the sunscreen, "Turn over babe, Let me rub you down!" Sonny obliged and flipped over on his stomach. Will crawled over and straddled Sonny's thighs.

He dribbled a few drops of the cold liquid onto Sonny's warm skin and felt him shudder beneath his hands. Will took his time Rubbing the lotion into Sonny's back and shoulders until the lotion had long been gone. As he kneaded the muscles in his back he leaned over and pressed open mouthed kisses to Sonny's neck and back flicking his tongue out to taste his skin. After a few more minutes he moved off of his legs and added more lotion to his hands. He then worked his way down Sonny's thighs and calves.

"No, Will I can't move!" Sonny mumbled, when Will nudged him, indicating he should turn over again.

"Come on Babe, turn over….. I want to get the front." Will pleaded.

Sonny rolled up onto his elbow and made a grab for the lotion bottle. "Oh, no you don't!" Will said as he held the bottle out of Sonny's reach. "I'm not finished yet!" Will said as he gave Sonny a playful shove backwards.

Sonny decided to give in… for now, and laid back on the towel , giving Will full access to his body. Will took the lotion and drizzled it over Sonny's chest and stomach. Rubbing it in slow, taking his precious time, taking absolute care not to miss the tiniest little spot. Sonny lay there, eyes closed, concentrating really hard on keeping his breathing even.

Will added more lotion to his thighs and proceeded to make maddeningly slow circles along his thighs, each one edging further and further under the legs of his trunks.

It was getting harder and harder for Sonny to maintain the nonchalant attitude he was currently displaying. Wondering every second if he was trying to convince Will or himself. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at Will, his eyes no longer the crystal blue that he loves but darker, they had the look of dark storm clouds. The way they always look when Will is about at his limit. Sonny reached down and stilled Will's hands on his thighs. Sonny wrapped his hands around Will's wrists and pulled him until they were chest to chest.

He took Will's lips with his own, nibbling on Will's bottom lip and sweeping his tongue inside Will's mouth. His hands which had been laced behind his head were free, one hand was behind Will's head holding him still and the other was roaming Will's body, caressing, touching, massaging.

Will was caught up in the moment, if the truth was known the slow massage that he had just treated Sonny to, had just as much as an effect on himself.

Sonny took advantage of the moment, sensing that Will was distracted and rolled them over until Will was underneath him. Breaking the kiss and snatching the lotion bottle from a stunned Will, Sonny grinned triumphantly. "My turn!" He announced.

Sonny wasted no time in setting to work on Will. He squeezed a generous amount of lotion onto Will's stomach and set about rubbing it all in, where is was needed. Sonny paid careful attention to Will's chest massaging him with firm fingers, brushing them across Will's nipples. Letting his fingers crawl up Will's rib cage. Moving to the shoulders and arms. Will stared at Sonny, as he worked, his eyes darkening even more.

As Sonny got to Will's stomach he teased around the waste band of Will's trunks. His arm accidentally brushing against Will with his arm. Will allowed his eyes to drift closed. A soft moan escaping his lips as he felt the lotion being dripped onto his thighs. Sonny worked the cool liquid into his skin with a practiced touch.

He leaned over and brushed his lips across the tip of Wills nose and then pressed slow kiss to Will lips. Backing off he watched Will's eyes flutter open as he felt Sonny's hand sliding into the waist band of his swim trunks, pushing the material out of his way.

Will's eyes darkened even more if that is possible and he reached for Sonny pulling him down and raising his hips at the same time, in a silent invitation.

Hours later as they lay in the bed, listening to the sound of the ocean crashing against the shore. Sonny is content to have his head pillowed on Will's chest listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Tomorrow is the last full day we have here!" Sonny said with a dejected tone in his voice. "I hope that we can stay here in this bed all day!"

"Nope!" said Will, I have a plan for our day tomorrow. So don't be surprised tomorrow when I drag you out of this bed bright and early.

"What are we doing?" Sonny asked quietly.

"I want to go out on that boat before we have to leave." Will said, and Sonny could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Will, neither of us know anything about boats…. Remember?" Sonny said chuckling.

"Hey! I know a little bit, not much but enough…" Will said with a mock tone of hurt in his voice.

"Are you sure Will, I don't know…." Sonny teased him back.

"Okay…. If you don't trust me… that's fine… I really just wanted to make love to you on that boat, but we could just stay here… fine by me." Will said back with a hint of a smile in his voice now.

"Oh! In that case, I am sure that you know enough." Sonny said as he snuggled closer to Will and closed his eyes.

Dawn was just breaking across the sky as Sonny, opened his eyes. He lay there in the semi darkness, still snuggled into Will. He lay there for a few minutes content to feel Will's closeness and the familiar feeling of the weight of his arm around his shoulder.

As he watched the sky turn from midnight blue, to a softer blue, with hints of lavender and pink intertwined he remembered the plan for the day.

With a wide smile on his face, he carefully crept of out bed and pulled on his shorts. The he made his way to the kitchen. He quickly set about making a few sandwiches and gathering what they would need for a picnic today on the boat. After he had gathered up everything he needed he headed back to the bedroom.

Sonny crawled back in the bed and over the top of Will as he kissed his way up from his stomach to his mouth, Nibbling on his lips, nuzzling his neck. "Will, babe! Wake up!" Sonny Whispered in his ear.

"Really…. again, Sonny….." Will said as he wrapped his hand around the back of Sonny's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "No Babe… well…. I mean if you want…. But I want to go on the boat!" Sonny said softly, blushing, as he remembered that he and Will had woken up in the middle of the night to make love.

It had been one of those times that Sonny loved because it was slow and beautiful and was more about feelings than the gratification that most of the time takes over when they are together.

"Okay!" Will grinned! "let's go!" He threw the covers back and got up. "I am going to shower… U wanna join me?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at Sonny.

Sonny laughed again…. "Umm yeah I do…. But if I do we aren't going to make it to the boat…. So I am gonna say no." Sonny said as he walked out of the room purposefully.

A couple of hours later, Will stood by the rail of the boat looking out over the ocean, With Sonny standing behind him with his arms wrapped around Will's waist.

"This is gorgeous isn't it?" Will Whispered as he leaned his head back onto Sonny's shoulder, and turned slightly to brush his lips against Sonny's neck.

Sonny smiled, looking at Will, "Yeah you are!" he said as he pulled Will around and abruptly took his mouth in a passionate kiss.

"MMM" Will said as he pulled back and ran his hands through Sonny's hair. "Hey, I saw that you brought lunch! Are you hungry?"

"Well…. Yes but not for food… Can we save the lunch? I really just want to be with you right now!" "I need to feel your hands and your mouth on me.

Will cut him off mid-sentence with a kiss and grabbed his hand and led him over to the blanket that was laid out on the deck. Will motioned for him to sit down and then he followed him down onto the blanket.

He sat beside him and pulled him back in for another Kiss. Then he moved to the sensitive spot below his ear, applying a gentle suction there. Sonny tilted his head to the side giving Will a better angle at his neck as he proceeded to run his hands over Will's chest. Teasing the waistband of his shorts.

Will moved to give Sonny access to his shorts and ended up toppling them both over, They were both laughing as they rolled onto the blanket, Finally coming to rest with Sonny on top of Will. Sonny leaned down and kissed Will hard on the mouth, as he reached down and shoved at Will's swim trunks to give him the idea.

Will immediately raised his hips helped Sonny to shove the offensive material away, Once he was naked Sonny ran his hand down Will's stomach, gliding his fingers over Will's hips. Drawing patterns and designs on his skin, While his mouth worshipped Will's chest.

Will closed his eyes as he felt Sonny kissing the same path that his fingers had taken just moments earlier. Felt his tongue making a trail down his stomach, dipping into his navel, Going further still. He felt Sonny's hand wrap around his base as he licked the tip taking the drop of pre cum that had formed there before his tongue came out to lick around the head before taking Will fully into his mouth. Applying the pressure with his tongue, sliding up and down on him.

Will's hand tightened in his hair as he guided Sonny's movements. Trying to conform Sonny to the pace and the rhythm that he so desperately needed. "OH MY…. SONNY" Will said, as he jerked his hips off of the blanket. Sonny picked up the pace a little sensing that Will was getting close to his breaking point. Adding more pressure, taking him deeper into his troat, loving the feeling of Will's hips in constant motion, no matter how hard he tried to be still.

Will's other hand fisted with his knuckles turning white, as he screamed out, Sonny took Will's release swallowing everything that Will had to give.

Sonny crawled back over Will and then lay down beside him giving him a minute to regain control. When Will turned to kiss him and moved to touch Sonny. Sonny reached out and grabbed his hand. "Um, turn around Will" he said as he guided Will around and took his hands and put them on the ropes that were hanging from the rails on this section of the boat.

Reaching into the picnic basket he grabbed the lube that he had stashed there, when he packed the lunch. He took his time making sure that Will was ready for him. Earning more than a few moans and groans from Will. Then he took care of himself, and entered Will from behind. He put his arms around Will and grabbed the ropes as well. Putting his hands on top of Wills. He rolled his hips up into Will as Will pressed back to meet him thrust for thrust. This was not about teasing and holding back, Sonny was rushing toward the abyss, Almost desperate to get there and fling himself and Will over the edge, shifting his angle just a bit to get to that one spot that just drives Will crazy.

"Damn…. Sonny….. NOW!" Will bit out, between his gasps and moans.

Sonny moved his hands from the ropes and put them on Will's hips. Holding him while he pushed them closer to the abyss!

Sonny felt Will contract around him and let himself go, allowed himself to feel the sensations that pushed him over the edge. One more push into Will as he cried out, and collapsed onto Will's back. Holding him close as he kissed his neck and shoulder, he then lowered him to the blanket and held Will close to him where they drifted off into a contented sleep.

The next day, they looked around the bungalow one last time before making their way to the air strip where the plane had landed moments ago. Will brushed his lips against Sonnys "I am never going to forget this place, It has been the most amazing time!" He said as he stared into Sonny's eyes.

"Me too, Will! This place is wonderful! And I have had the best time too! But let's go get our son!" Sonny said as he grabbed Will's hand and led him toward the plane.


End file.
